


shocking grasp

by stuff_and_nonsense



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Misuse of D&D Spells, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuff_and_nonsense/pseuds/stuff_and_nonsense
Summary: Beau wants to try out the electricity spell from Pumat's shop again. She goes to Nott for help.





	shocking grasp

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from the kink meme. 
> 
> Warnings for Nott-typical body image issues, and maybe for non-ideal kink negotiation.

It was a late night at the Leaky Tap, and they were among the last few drinkers. “Hey Nott, you can do that electricity spell too, right? The one where you grab someone?” Beau leaned across the table towards her, setting her empty tankard down. “Do it on me, ok, I wanna try it again.”

“How drunk are you exactly?” Nott asked. Stupid question, she thought as soon as it left her mouth. She’d seen Beau fight their friends and do all kinds of dumb shit totally sober.

“ ‘m fine,” Beau slurred back. “C’mon, I just want to know what it feels like.”

“You know what it feels like!” Nott said. “It happened to you in the shop! It wasn’t that long ago! And anyway, you should ask Caleb instead, he’s better at magic.”

Beau folded her arms, leaned back a little, raised an eyebrow. If Nott hadn’t known better, she’d swear she was trying to flirt. “Well, maybe I want to know what it feels like coming from you.”

“All right, that’s enough,” said Nott. “You’re going to bed.” She walked around the table and pushed at Beau’s hips, nudging her towards the stairs. Beau rolled her eyes, but went along with it. Nott very emphatically did not cast shocking grasp as she walked the other woman to her room, even though it might have been pretty funny to surprise her.

 

She didn’t think much of it until the next night, when Beau rapped on her door. 

“What do you need?” Nott asked. “Caleb’s out, if you’re looking for him.”

“Yeah, I know,” Beau said. “I was looking for you. Wanted to talk about last night.”

“You were super wasted,” said Nott. “Do you remember what happened?”

“Yeah, of course I do,” Beau replied, as she came in and shut the door behind her. “I wasn’t that drunk. Thought about coming up here to apologize, cause maybe I made things kind of weird. But then I thought about it some more, and I actually really don’t want to say sorry, because I meant what I was asking for.” She leaned against the doorframe, crossed her arms. “Figure it’s best to be direct. I’ve been thinking about that spell since we left Pumat’s, and about those sharp fucking teeth of yours, and basically if you ever want to fuck me up sometime, I’d be super into it.”

Nott squinted at her.

“I mean in bed,” Beau added helpfully.

“That part wasn’t really subtle,” Nott said. “Why, exactly?”

“Cause it’d be hot,” said Beau. “Why else?”

“You want me to- what, to hurt you?” Nott asked. “Also, you’ve seen me, right? You want to fuck this?” She gestured at her face.

“I mean, don’t mortally injure me, but yeah, I like it to hurt a little. Makes it more exciting. And I do usually go for bigger women, but you’ve got a lot of good things going on. I’ve seen you take down things five times your size, and that’s super hot. Also, your ears are pretty cute.” She reached out and ran her thumb over the edge of one. 

That felt very nice, even though her ears definitely weren’t cute. Nott shivered a little despite herself. This still didn’t make much sense, but she did wonder what it would be like, to feel Beau’s hands on the rest of her. She didn’t want to hurt her friend though. She pulled away.

“You into women?” Beau asked. “I’d sort of gotten that vibe from you, but I guess I could be wrong.”

“No, no, I am!” said Nott. “That’s not why I’m -“ She was making a hash of this. “I mean, I haven’t had so many chances to try, but I’m pretty sure –“ 

“Cool, cool,” said Beau. “You into me, specifically? Because I’m offering now if you want to.”

“You’re very attractive,” Nott whispered. Gods, of course she wanted to. “I just – I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Well that’s fine,” Beau said, shrugging. “We can do it slow and gentle if that’s what you’re into.”

There were lots of reasons traveling with this group had been a good idea, and now Nott had one more to add to the list. She took a swig from her flask to calm her nerves, and said: “I’d like that a lot.”

“Sweet.” Beau crossed the room, and sat on the bed next to her. “You want me to take the lead? Show you the ropes?”

“There are ropes involved?” Nott asked.

“Nah, it’s just a metaphor. Unless you want to try that later. Now come here,” Beau said, and kissed her.

Oh. Nott had been kissed before, but it had been a very long time. She closed her eyes, tried to collect all the details to hold onto. Touch, taste, smell, all put away like trinkets in a box to pour over later.

Beau’s tongue slipped into her mouth – just a little beer-sour, but that taste was an old friend by now. Nott opened her mouth a bit, a careful invitation. Goblins didn’t kiss so much, tended to get right to it, so she always worried she was doing this wrong. She did her best to mirror Beau’s motions, to move her lips and tongue in the way that people did.

Without breaking the contact between their mouths, Beau reached around to scoop her up, pulling Nott onto her lap. Nott wrapped her legs around Beau’s waist, for balance at first, but holding tighter after Beau made a low sound of approval. 

Warmth spread through her at the noise, settling between her legs. She was doing this right. She wanted Beau to be happy, to like her, to keep touching her like this. She rested her hands on Beau’s shoulders, grabbing on as well as she could without digging in her claws. 

Beau pulled back from her mouth, kissed her instead at her jawline, just above the pulse. She kissed her way down Nott’s neck, stopping above the concealing fabric of her shirt, and sucking a little on the skin there – not enough to hurt, but enough to send a little tremor through Nott’s body at the new sensation. 

“You want to keep doing this, or try something else?” Beau asked her. “I’d love to get that shirt off you.”

Nott flushed. “Maybe not yet. Could we keep doing this for a while? If you’re not bored.”

“Hell no,” Beau said. “I’m having a good time.” She kissed Nott again, a little fiercer. Her hands moved over Nott’s back, traced lightly over her neck, dug into her hair sometimes. They were bigger than Yeza’s, and rough with callus from her staff when they brushed across bare skin. Warm and secure.

Nott decided to try an experiment. She moved her mouth down Beau’s neck, as Beau had for her, kissing from the jawline down to the exposed collarbone. She sucked hard on one patch of skin, and Beau rewarded her with one of those low moans again. Nott saw she’d left a bruise there, dark red and mottled. Beau bent her neck to look. 

“Nice,” she said. “Badge of honor. Feel free to leave as many of those as you want.”

Nott gave her a couple more, an uneven necklace stretched between her collarbones. On the last, she tried touching Beau with her teeth, scraping them gently across skin. Beau gasped aloud this time. “Fuck yeah,” she said. “Keep doing that.”

Maybe Nott could be into this after all, if it got that kind of response. She moved her mouth to the space between Beau’s neck and shoulder, placing the flesh there carefully between her teeth. Holding her breath, she carefully pressed down, just enough to draw a tiny bead of blood at the tip of each fang. 

Beau moaned again. “That’s what I’m looking for, c’mon Nott, that’s great.” She leaned back onto the bed, letting Nott sit on top of her, straddling her hips. 

Nott might not have had a ton of experience, but she had some idea of what people could do from this position. She let one leg slip between both of Beau’s, and felt Beau wrap herself around it, rubbing against her thigh. She took one of Beau’s hands and moved it to her own waistband, let it slip inside.

She bent down and once again pressed her teeth against Beau’s shoulder, just enough to break the skin. She didn’t dare bite any harder, but dragged her teeth slowly downwards, leaving fine red lines behind them. With the hand that wasn’t moving between Nott’s legs, Beau tugged her chest wraps out of place, exposing her breasts. 

Nott turned her attention to them, exploring them with lips and teeth. They weren’t so dissimilar to hers really, the color aside – larger, but about the same proportionate to height. It was a nice thought, that maybe one part of her wasn’t weird and ugly. Maybe Beau would think so too. Maybe if they did this again, she’d take a risk and find out.

She was still cautious about biting down, but Beau was still making those incredible noises. So she let herself be a little less careful, marked up the skin of Beau’s chest with bruises and tiny nips. She could even go for the spell, she thought – she’d been convinced it would be welcome. It was getting increasingly hard to concentrate, with Beau’s fingers moving between her legs, so if she wanted to cast it was now or never.

She tried once, lost it halfway through as Beau tugged her down into another kiss. She cast the spell in a quick whisper when they came up for air, letting it pass through her hand just before she was overwhelmed by sensation. She felt the spell as a faint tingle of electricity where her skin touched Beau’s, cresting along the edge of her orgasm. 

Beau had been rocking beneath her this whole time, moving faster against her leg as they went, but now she practically convulsed. She jerked back across the mattress, almost knocking Nott off. Nott scarcely noticed, just clung on as she came. When she’d recovered enough to pay attention, Beau was lying flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling and gasping as if she’d just left battle. There was a small red handprint just above her left breast, where the spell had entered, surrounded by at least a dozen bruises and bites, and even more fine red scratches.

“Holy fuck Nott,” she said once her breathing had settled. “That was incredible.”

Nott flushed. “Sorry about the – “ She gestured to the mess she’d made of Beau’s chest.

“Why the fuck are you apologizing? That was exactly what I wanted.” She scrunched up her face. “Did you have a good time too? I thought you weren’t into the rough stuff.”

“Well, you convinced me,” said Nott. She felt relaxed, in the way that usually only alcohol could accomplish, and the memory of those noises Beau had made would be one to hang onto. Maybe she’d need to practice that cantrip more often.


End file.
